If Blood Will Flow
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Jenny makes a wish that turns her into a human. Now a human, nobody recognizes her except for Brad, Nora, and Sheldon. Brad seems to get very distant from her because she is no longer a robot. Sheldon, however, still treats her the same way and is still in love with her. Surprisingly, Jenny starts to have feelings for him!


**Author's Note: **I haven't watched this cartoon in a LONG time, so I might have gotten the personalities wrong or something else, but, anyway, enjoy! :)

* * *

**If Blood Will Flow**

* * *

Jenny breathed out a sigh, features morphing into an expression filled with aggravation, envy, and sullenness. She sat in her room, gazing out of the window and at the full moon above. The moon gave off a gentle light and it made her feel a little bit better, but she was still forlorn. Sometimes she wished she could be a human, a _real_ person and not a _robot_. She wanted to be like her best friend, Brad. Jenny wanted blood flowing throughout her body, she wanted a heart that beat with life. She wanted to actually _feel_ and touch things, wanting to see what it would feel like.

Staring directly at the moon up in the endless black ocean that portrayed the sky, Jenny opened her mouth and whispered out casually, knowing it wasn't going to do much, but she just wanted to say it, "I wish I were human…"

After saying that, Jenny pulled the curtains over her window and turned away from the window, putting on an unhappy expression and getting into her bed. She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, wishing she could at least dream. Jenny really did want to dream, but knew that none would come. She wasn't human. Robots didn't dream. They never did and they never will and she would never dream. Knowing that cruel and forlorn fact, made Jenny's unhappy mood darken. Grumbling irritably under her breath, the female robot pulled a sheet over her head and felt like crying.

When the teenage robot woke up the next morning, she immediately knew something was off and very odd. She felt _different_. Getting up, Jenny removed herself from her bed and yawned, stretching out her arms above her head. Walking over to her mirror, she was shocked to find that she LOOKED entirely different! She did look the same, but she was a HUMAN! Her hair was a dark brownish color and in pigtails, her eyes portrayed a green hue, and she had skin! A white dress covered her body and she gasped loudly.

"Mom!" Jenny exclaimed loudly, her body trembling with excitement and surprise. "Mom, get in here quick! Hurry, right now!"

Her mother, Nora Wakeman, instantly burst into her daughter's room, looking around frantically. "What? What's going on?!" she howled, eyes darting around in every direction like a wild banshee.

"Mom!" Jenny turned her attention on Nora. "Mom, I'm…I'm actually a human! My dream came true!" she caterwauled, twirling about and giggling in happiness, beatific.

Nora froze, staring at her daughter for a very long moment. At first, she was about to discard the idea of this _human_ being her daughter because she knew that her daughter was a _robot_, but there was something about her that just screamed 'Jenny'! She had the same voice, the same demeanor, and everything! This was her daughter!

"XJ-9?" Nora whispered out, walking over and poking her daughter's cheek experimentally. "Is that really you in the form of a…a human? How'd this happen?"

Jenny shook her head, almost bursting with pure joy. "I don't know!" she yawped excitedly. "It probably had something to do with that wish I made last night, but, anyway, I want to go show off my new look to everyone! See ya, mom!" then the girl ran out of her room and fled the house, leaving her stunned mother behind.

The first person Jenny ran into was Brad Carbunkle and he was just strolling through the park all by himself, hands deep in his pants pockets. Jenny waved at him and he gave her a very flummoxed expression, looking as if he didn't recognize her at all. Jenny approached him quickly and laughed.

"Brad!" Jenny pulled him into an embrace and then touched his cheeks. "I can actually FEEL things when I touch them now! This is so cool!"

Brad's baffled expression intensified and he raised an eyebrow, finding something to be very familiar about this person standing in front of him. "…Jenny?" he squawked in a questionable manner.

"Yes! It's me! I'm a human now!" replied Jenny while nodding her head enthusiastically. "I…I actually have a heart now that is beating! Blood flows through me now! I have veins and organs and everything you humans have now!"

"H-How…?" Brad was even more confused and a frown was crawling around his facial features.

Jenny shrugged. "I have no clue!"

"Okay, this is really weird and everything, but…I'm happy for you, Jenny," said Brad, rubbing the back of his head. "Looks like you won't be able to do the cool things you used to do while you were a robot. Now you're just an ordinary human like me."

"Ordinary?" Jenny got offended.

Brad nodded, now becoming distant. "Uh yeah…" he trailed, moving his gaze elsewhere. "…I'm happy for you though, Jenny. Enjoy your new life. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Oh, okay…" whispered Jenny as Brad began to trek off to some unknown place. The girl watched him go, feeling greatly disappointed. For some reason, Brad seemed to have a problem with her new transformation.

Flopping down onto a bench, Jenny placed her hands onto her lap, sighing forlornly. Why would Brad even dislike her decision to become a human? Now she could do what humans could do! She could do a lot of other things now! Why wasn't Brad _really_ happy for her?

"Hey, Jenny…" a new voice touched her newfound ears, a familiar voice that she was very fond of.

Looking up, she could see Sheldon Lee standing in front of her, hands hanging at his sides. He was examining her with a tremendous amount of curiosity. Jenny was surprised that he actually recognized her because Brad didn't seem to at first, but he still did in the end. Just not right away.

"Hey, Sheldon…" trailed Jenny.

Sheldon took a seat next to her, grinning in her direction. "Nora told me about how you mysteriously turned into a human. How's that for you so far?"

"Well, at first I thought it was great, until Brad decided to be a jerk about it," Jenny responded, her hands curling into tight fists. "He seemed to have a problem with me like this."

"That's not right…" Sheldon said, frowning.

Jenny shook her head. "No it isn't…"

"Do you like, _like_ him?" asked Sheldon, hope shining in his eyes.

"H-Huh…?!" Jenny was caught off guard by the question.

Sheldon repeated his query, "Do you like him more than a friend or something?"

"I…I'm not sure," Jenny's cheeks colored and she lowered her vision. "I guess I do. I mean, why else would I care so much about what he thought? But I guess he'll never like me back seeing as how he doesn't like me like this," she finished sourly.

Sheldon was disappointed by her answer, but he sighed through his nose and poked her arm, wanting her to look at him. When she did, he started talking, "Jenny, I've always liked you for who you are, not for what you _look_ like. I know…I know you're well aware of how I feel about you, but…if you ever change your mind…just know that I care more about you than _he_ does."

At his words, Jenny's heart fluttered in her chest and butterflies attacked her belly. She had never gotten this feeling before and it was nice. Her cheeks flared up and she placed a hand onto her tummy as Sheldon removed himself from beside her.

"I'll see you later, Jenny…" Sheldon said quietly, walking away.

Jenny jumped to her feet and went after him.

Maybe giving him a chance wasn't so bad?


End file.
